Mi Pequeña Pelirroja
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - James la amaba más que a su vida y ella decía lo mismo entonces en este momento no entiende porque ella se va con él, duele demasiado pero no lo admitara porque después de todo él es James Sirius Potter, la siguiente generación de los merodeadores...


**N/A**

**Estaba segura de que no lo subiría pero preferi hacerlo a que se quedara en mi computadora al igual que el de Almohada.  
**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

**Mi Pequeña Pelirroja**

No tenía ni la mínima idea de cuando habían comenzado esos encuentros furtivos pero tampoco es como si los quisiera detener por la simple y sencilla razón de que él tambien disfrutaba, tan solo le bastaba verla y de inmediato pensaba en las miles maneras de quitarle la ropa, en muchas formas de hacerla gritar en cuanto ella entrara en su habitación pero nadie debía saber eso pues era un secreto entre ambos hermanos.

Se levanto de la mesa de los leones lanzandole una sonrisa, señal de que la necesitaba, no le importaba que la gente se enterara, él la amaba, era su pequeña pelirroja después de todo, era su mundo entero, la quería con toda su alma por esa razón no toleraba verla con Scorpius, ese maldito rubio y para colmo ¡una serpiente! no es que tuviera algo en contra de las serpientes pues Albus era una pero no toleraba la idea de que ella estuviera de novia con ese rubio oxigenado.

Sin embargo lo aguantaba porque era la pantalla perfecta para hacer lo que hacían siempre, eso al menos se lo debía al rubio pero jamás le agradecería después de todo James Sirius Potter era alguien bromista, alegre, engreído, orgulloso y sobretodo mujeriego bueno eso decían las malas lenguas pero no lo era porque solo era fiel a una mujer, a esa pequeña suya, a su hermana y lo sería por siempre porque la amaba.

Camino con dirección a su sala común, estaba deseando estar con ella, necesitaba estar dentro de esta de nueva cuenta pues era su último año y ya no la vería más y lo peor es que faltaban dos semanas para que se terminara el año, él tenía 18 y ella 16, sabían que no era bueno lo que estaban haciendo pero no podían detenerse, era una necesidad por parte de ambos así que no se dentendrían para nada.

* * *

Entro a su habitación y dejo entrebaierta la puerta, sus compañeros no llegarían pues estarían en la Sala de los Menesteres hasta la madrugada eso era un punto a favor, se quito la túnica del uniforme y se quedo con tan solo el suéter entonces sintio que alguien se había colocado detrás suyo, aspiro su perfume, era delicioso siempre lo había sido.

Se dio media vuelta y la admiro, era una hermosura, entonces la beso devorando su boca, coloco su mano en la nuca de ella para intensificar el beso, colo su lengua entre la de ella y disfruto de que esta colara sus manos debajo de su camisa, adoraba sus pequeñas manos, entonces la estrello contra una pared y la beso como un animal, estaba ansioso de hacerla suya entonces vio que esta alzaba la varita para hacer un hechizo de protección y un silenciador.

Ella si que sabía hacer lo necesario para seguir con su secreto, descendio con sus manos por sus piernas tornificadas, estaba más hermosa que nunca había crecido demasiado tenía un cuerpo precioso, esta enredo sus piernas en la cintura de este y balanceo un poco su cuerpo para que sus sexos se rozaran lo que causo un gemido entre ambos entonces no lo resistio más, se deshizo de su falda y ella de su pantalón para caer a la cama.

Ella abrio las piernas mientras él quito sus braguitas entonces entro en ella causando un gemido, no espero tan solo empezo con las embestidas mientras la besaba, antes de depositar su semilla se retiro para caer sobre su pecho la amaba de eso si estaba seguro - Te amo - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo pero entonces James no logro evitar percibir una despedida en este "te amo" por esa razón se vistieron ella estaba con esa sonrisa caracteristica de siempre.

- ¿Pasa algo Lily? - pregunto este y ella nego con la cabeza para abrazarlo - Mi pequeña pelirroja dime ¿qué sucede? - guardo silencio esperando la respuesta de esta.

- Es la última vez James, no más - la separo de su cuerpo, quería que le dijera que era una broma, que estaba mintiendo porque él no podía vivir sin ella - ¿Porqué? - necesitaba saber la razón pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba escucharla - Amo a Scorpius y no quiero hacerle daño así que esto se termina aquí - ella se dirigio a su puerta, necesitaba salir de esa habitación pero James la detuvo lastimandola en el acto.

- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡Tú me amas Lily! ¡¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?! - estaba destrozado, su voz lo delataba - ¡Porque no quiero herir a Scorp, lo amo James! ¡No quiero seguir con esto porque no esta bien! ¡No más James, hasta aquí llegue! - ella se solto y salio pero él fue más rápido al detenerla y meterla de nueva cuenta a la habitación - ¡Me amas Lily, tú me amas a mi! - lo siguiente que sintio fue una bofetada de parte de su hermana.

- ¡No te amo James, tan solo necesitaba experiencia para cuando sea la esposa de Scorpius! - eso le dolio demasiado entonces comprendio que ella no mentía porque Lily no era una experta en las mentiras así que tan solo la dejo ir y se limpio las lágrimas, él no iba a llorar por supuesto que no, James Sirius Potter la siguiente generación de los merodeadores no lloraba, no era débil por esa simple razón camino hasta su escritorio y empezo con sus deberes, no lloraría por supuesto que no, jamás demostraría que le habían roto el corazón, jamás lo haría.

* * *

No se habían hablado en una semana entera incluso ni siquiera la había protegido de esa caída en las escaleras a causa de las admiradoras de Malfoy, no era su problema así de sencillo, paso de ella cuando la vio llorando tenía mejores cosas que hacer, Albus había preguntado porque no le hablaba pero no contesto - James - poso su vista en Leire Nott una chica de su mismo curso, alguien que estaba enamorada de él desde inicio de curso.

- ¿Qué? - se había vuelto un poco más frío que de costumbre - Bueno vamos a ir a la misma escuela de aurores así que necesitamos un apartamento en Londres muggle y mis padres me han comprado uno así que me preguntaba ¿si te interesa vivir conmigo? - no había malicia en esa pregunta, sabía que Leire no era de ese tipo, entonces por primera vez en su vida la miro.

Era hermosa, su cabello rubio rizado y sus profundos ojos azules además de su cuerpo perfecto la hacían una diosa pero entonces justo cuando iba a decirle que no miro hacía su derecha y vio a su pequeña pelirroja con Malfoy debajo de un fantasma, se estaban besando - Me encantaría - Leire sonrió como niña pequeña y le dio la dirección de su apartamento - Nos vemos en un mes - asintió viendo que esta se iba feliz, él tan solo se levanto de su asiento y continuo con su camino, necesitaba un nuevo aire.

Necesitaba olvidar a esa niña que amo, necesitaba olvidar a esa diosa del fuego que hacía suya cada noche por esa razón camino hasta el lago ahí detuvo sus pasos, admiro el inmenso lago, el calamar hace mucho que había muerto había escuchado que fue durante la guerra de su padre, se sento en la orilla y tomo un pergamino donde escribio "Mi pequeña pelirroja te amé" entonces extrajo su encendedor y la quemo.

Admiro que el viento se la llevaba y así su dolor se quedo dentro donde jamás saldría, donde jamás recordaría nada, olvidaría a Lily después de esto estaba seguro, regreso sobre sus pasos y vio a Leire quien estaba debajo de un árbol escribiendo algo, no sabía que pero entonces la miro, era perfecta para empezar de nuevo entonces se encamino hacía donde ella y le sonrió como jamás lo había hecho porque esa rubia era perfecta, definitivamente lo era.

Tomo asiento a su lado y ella lo miro con un leve sonrojo, tan solo se quedo a su lado con la vista en el cielo.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
